Untold
by Darth Krande
Summary: Three untold stories of brotherly love. The first one is AU in the Bayverse, the second is AU related to Bayverse and G1, the third one is AU in the Aligned continuity  TF:Prime . Heavily inspired by Transformation.
1. Leaders

**Untold stories of brotherly love**  
>None of these would actually happen, so I will call them AU<p>

**• Leaders in Bayverse**  
>Samuel James Witwicky couldn't believe it was over. They had thought so when the Allspark was destroyed, but it turned out that the magnificent Cybertronian artifact had survived – with him. Then, they had thought so when Optimus had defeated the Fallen and the sun harvester was destroyed, but soon the Autobots were betrayed by someone they had once looked up to. So how could it be over now? He walked closer to the facility where the remains of many of the defeated Decepticons had been towed into, and he could hear his Cybertronian friends discussing something in the night's quiet. He could identify the irritated but enthusiastic words of Ratchet and the calm wisdom of Optimus Prime. There was a third voice, sarcastic and majestic at the same time. It was oddly familiar, but he couldn't put a name to it. He couldn't make out more than a few words (truce, understand, Prime, and possibly faith and agreement) with what little that remained of his knowledge of Cybertronian language. At least he wasn't seeing cyberoglyphs anymore.<br>There was something that sounded awfully like an apology from Optimus Prime, and he could hear Ratchet's name mentioned. The medic immediately snarled back a line about faith, and the second half of the sentence possibly had something to do with humans. The mysterious third voice replied in a bitter and serious tone, he said something about fleshling allies and he didn't sound to be very amused.  
>Sam finally decided to knock on the door and peered inside. Ratchet was working on a seemingly defunct and visibly halved head of Megatron while Optimus was busy pretending to be doing something entirely unrelated. His right arm was still missing, as if he had something more important to work on ever since the battle.<br>„What's going on?" he asked.  
>„Sam" Optimus walked over to him, kneeled down so that their heads were at almost the same level „There is something I need to know. I have witnessed your species' capacity for heroism and courage, but tell me, Samuel: are humans capable to understand the concepts of peace, understanding and forgiveness?"<br>Suddenly it all made sense. Giant robots talking about truce. Ratchet working on what seemed to be the Decepticon leader's carcass, but Sam had seen Megatron in worse condition, yet not dead for long enough. The third voice that belonged to no Autobot. And Optimus's words, many years ago in Mission City, when Sam first heard him call Megatron brother.  
>Those clear blue optics were pleading for the answer to be yes. The young man gave Megatron one more look, realizing that most of the cranial damage had already been repaired when no human was watching. He turned back to the Autobot leader, looked into his battle-worn face. „I won't tell William. Or Epps. Or anyone who would ever ask. I promise." <p>


	2. Originals

• ** Originals, somewhere else**  
>„Augh!" It wasn't a bit comfortable to come online during his repairs, but at least, he could feel with his every diode that he was on Cybertron.<br>„Don't move. You have a nasty facial damage, brother. Stay put a little longer, will you?"  
>He nodded. At least, he tried. The other mech seemed to understand.<br>„I will go and get my tools."  
>He looked around. He was in what seemed to be a cellar of an oil house, faint traces of energon all around the floor and on the walls, some other type of refined fuel in the far corner... it'd been a while since he'd last been here. It seemed to be so long ago, back then when they were brothers... but fraggit, they were brothers still.<br>His face injury still hurt, so did his chest as he struggled to bring himself to a sitting position. Finally, he was at home. He looked at the dark armor of his right hand, wondering if the dim orange glimmer between the plates was a good sign or bad, and whether it was going to stay.  
>„Hey! Who told you to sit up?"<br>„The same mech who told me to try and reactivate the sun harvester to repower the Allspark."  
>„You should have never been given your head."<br>The wounded mech harumphed. He couldn't appreciate sarcasm right then.  
>His brother went back to dealing with the chest injury, fusing his spark together with delicate tools and pity-free sympathy. Maybe no other creation in the multiverse had this ability, only his silent, shy brother... the one who took after their creator most. A creator he openly betrayed... and recently turned back to.<br>„All right" his brother finally said. „Now all you need are rest and fuel. You can stay as long as you want, brother, but it will take me time to get dark energon for you."  
>„You don't have to" he announced. „I've been abstinent for almost a vorn. Just bring me whatever good stuff you have."<br>Maccadam gave him his rarely seen victorious glee, and marched out of the tiny cellar room to get some quality light-grade for his long lost brother.  
>„Whatever you wish for, you face-less, flame-less, self-appointed hero of Cybertron."<br>„Don't ever call me that!"  
>„You traitor who betrayed Unicron. Do you like it better?" <p>


	3. Gods

**• Gods, in the multiverse of Aligned**

Brother, is that you? You look so... exhausted.

Brother, please. Talk to me. Don't hide from me.  
>You're a shadow of yourself. Which is a contradiction by all means.<p>

Brother, shine on me. Mirror me and let me mirror you.  
>Do you remember the good old days? I do.<p>

Brother, it's me. Do you recognise me?  
>Why did you let your creations damage you so much?<br>We were created against each other. How can you accept such fate?

Brother, I wish I understood you. I never will.  
>You're powerless. Yet, I need you.<br>I even tried giving you my own blood.

Brother, allow me to help you.  
>I didn't mean to harm you. Stay with me.<p>

Brother, my opposite. Accept my blood.  
>Don't reject it. Don't leave me alone.<p>

My brother Primus! Answer me! 


End file.
